


Fair

by smittenbritain



Series: SFW Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/smittenbritain
Summary: “Jeremy!”“Fuck off, Jack,” Jeremy said, though Jack could see him smiling now. There was a pink flush to Jeremy’s cheeks “I’m trying to get a cop car. Haven’t you gotta get a chopper?”“Look up, Jeremy.”





	Fair

**Author's Note:**

> "'Alright, I love you.' Could be for anyone in AH but could it please please please be in the AH office? I love those ones"
> 
> Prompt provided by anonymous!

“Jeremy.”

“No.”

_“Jeremy.”  
_

_“Nope.”_

Jack tried to get a glimpse of Jeremy over the monitors, but his partner refused to look over. He could see a smile on his lips, though Jeremy was stubbornly playing the no fun kind of guy in the GTA recording today. And, well, it was just fun to poke and prod and tease, especially when he could see the telltale signs that meant Jeremy was trying not to laugh.

“Jeremy!”

“Fuck  _off,_  Jack,” Jeremy said, though Jack could see him smiling now. There was a pink flush to Jeremy’s cheeks “I’m trying to get a cop car. Haven’t you gotta get a chopper?”

“Look up, Jeremy.”

There was silence for a moment, and then a quiet sigh. It was the kind of sigh where Jack could  _hear_ Jeremy’s laugh in it, could tell that there was a grin on his face. Above him, high up in the sky, Jack was following in his chopper - and, admittedly, he had been for a while. Getting hold of a chopper wasn’t the most difficult thing in the world.

“So what,” Jeremy said, trying and failing for deadpan, “you’re just gonna tail me now? Watch me fail at this?”

Jack ducked his head a little, giggles slipping out of him. “Maybe.”

“Haven’t you got other stuff to get?”

“Nope.”

Jeremy sighed again. Jack swooped obnoxiously low just to make his character duck and roll out of the way. 

It continued throughout the video - once they had everything they needed and the crew was assembled, Jack continued to find ways to playfully rile Jeremy up. By the time the video was over, Jeremy had shot him several looks, letting him know that he  _knew_ what Jack was up to. Neither of them addressed it until they were heading home, though, when Jeremy raised his eyebrows and said, “So, did you have fun today, huh?”

“A lot of fun,” Jack assured him, grinning again already. “Did you?”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “I don’t know about that.”

“Aw, Jeremy,” Jack cooed, tugging him in with an arm around his shoulders. “Come on.”

He knew that Jeremy was playing at being stiff and unresponsive. His arms were folded as he looked up at Jack. “Nope.”

“Jeremy,” he repeated.  _“Jeremy.”_

“Alright,” Jeremy sighed, relaxing against his side, “I love you. Even when you’re being a fuckin’ teasing asshole.”

When Jack leaned in to kiss his temple, Jeremy started smiling again. It made his heart jump to hear his soft chuckle, and he hugged Jeremy closer against his side for a moment before they parted ways to go to separate sides of the car. 

As they slipped into the car, Jeremy reached over to stop Jack’s hand before he could set it on the wheel. Jack glanced over, lips parted to speak, but Jeremy beat him to it with a grin. “You’re cleaning up from dinner tonight, though. That’s your forfeit for being an asshole.”

“That’s fair,” Jack conceded, laughing. “Sounds like a deal.”


End file.
